


Random Characters x reader

by SecretlyNotJensenAckles



Series: Fandom Imagines [3]
Category: Angel Beats!, Assassination Classroom, Super Smash Brothers, Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyNotJensenAckles/pseuds/SecretlyNotJensenAckles
Summary: Fuck if I knowRandom people are in love





	1. Intro

I'm reporting all the stuff from my Wattpad drummuse


	2. Karasuma x reader: Sneaking a Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's when the class goes on the field trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I haven't watched assassinated classroom in like 2 years

Reader's POV

'Ahhh.. A nice warm bath to help me feel relaxed.'  I thought to myself as I started washing the makeup from my arm. My tattoo of a (f/a) was uncovered. The warm water doing wonders on my skin, and I smiled thinking about the events of earlier that day. 'Wow those kids are sure able to handle themselves. With all that happened I'm surprised that the girls stayed calm and didn't freak.'   As I looked around the bathroom I couldn't help but feel like something, or someone was watching me.

Third person POV

Class 3-E's boy's were in their 'hotel' room, talking and being bored. "Hey! Instead of talking, and being bored out of our minds, why don't we go peek on the girls bathroom? Someone must  be in there!" Taiga yelled to his fellow guy classmates. They all looked at him with dull looks on their faces. "Why am I not surprised that you're suggesting that Taiga." Nagisa said to him. The other guys looked at each other and shrugged. "What's the harm Nagisa? Besides Kaede might be in there." Karma said to Nagisa with a smirk on his face. Nagisa blushed and yelled at Karma "Well Professor Bitch might be in there too and I don't want to get hit by her!" Karma just pulled him along and went with the other guys to the girls side of the hotel. One by one they all tip-toed to the door and Taiga looked in. "Oh my goD." He whisper yelled to his friends. "Ms. (l/n) is in there, and she is hooooottttt." He whispered while getting a nose bleed. The guys took turns looking through until it was Nagisa's turn. He turned around, and was trying to sneak back to the boy's side, when he walked right into Karasuma.

The boy, stunned at the teachers sudden appearance, gave out a yelp and shakily said "U-uh... Good evening Mr. Karasuma."  Said man peered over Nagisa's shoulder to all the guys peeking in on his fellow teacher. "Just what in God's name are you doing?" He said while shifting his glance from the cracked door to the group of boys. Taiga lied back holding his nose, and whispered "I'm in heaven...." Karasuma raised his eyebrow, and proceeded to shoo every guy back to their room.  After rounding the last boy into the room, he couldn't help but look through the cracked door. His mouth shot open at the sight of his friend (that's a girl but not his girl-friend. *I make everything confusing*) only wearing a towel. 'And she has a tattoo!'  Karasuma thought to himself. While he was oogling her body, he failed to realize that (f/n) was coming towards the door.

Reader's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I caught the male students peeking through the cracked door. Not wanting to expose myself to them, I stayed in the bath. I heard some whispering, then footsteps, then finally a yelp. Assuming they were gone, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I noticed a pair of eyes at the door again, and they were definitely not any of the students eyes.  I walked to the door and prepared to face the guy looking at me. Opening the door I saw Karasuma fall to the floor. Giggling into my hand I said "Well...It seems like you have stooped to the high-school boy level. Karasuma got up blushing and rubbing the back of his head. Blushing I walked towards Karasuma. "Next time if you feel like checking me out naked, take me on a date first" I said before kissing his cheek, and walking away. He stood there dumbfounded. Then started to run after me shouting "Get ready then! I'm taking you out tomorrow!"


	3. Fox Mulder x reader: part 1 of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IVE FUCKING EXCITED TO WATCH THE NEW SEASON OF X FILES KSKDNEKEN

(A/n)  fuck okay well I'm like obsessed with Fox Mulder from the X-Files and this soME HOW DOESN'T EXIST   
BUT OKAY ONTO THE STORY

'Twas the night before (fuck okay just cut that)

You were laying on the couch watching TV. ' okay it's past 11. Fox should've been home.' You thought. When someone burst through the door, and knocked down a lamp. (Shut up I don't remember his flat layout) You bolted up and were grabbed by your h/l hair.  You groaned in pain. "Hush pretty lady, and tell me where Agent Mulder is. Or you can get your pretty head blown off." As he finished saying this you felt the cold barrel of a gun to your temple. At this point you were almost in the reach of freaking out. You quickly stepped on your attackers foot, and knocked their gun out of their hand. "Oh I don't think so." You said as you grabbed his gun. Swinging around you saw the shadows of 2 more people. "Why don't you come with us girl." You sneered and spat on the first guy's face. "Oh you little bitch." He said as the other guy hit you with his pistol. Effectively knocking you out. 

*timeskip to the next day at about 9:15 am*

Fox walked into his apartment to find it in total chaos. "Y/N?" He called, wondering if you could do all this. Fox ran to your bedroom, stepping on a broken picture frame of you two at a park.  Pulling out his gun as he neared the bedroom. When he walked in he found a letter addressed to him with a time and place on it. Opening it he read 'Bring us the files and we'll return the girl.' Furious, he ran out of his apartment and down to his car. Starting it up he drove to Scullys house. 

When Fox got to Scully's he was shaking with anger. "Mulder what's wrong?" She asked him with concern lacing her voice. "Someone took Y/N." Fox said bluntly. Pushing Scully aside, he walked into her house and sat down on a chair. Rubbing his forehead he sighed. "They want me to give them the files." he said as he put his head down. Scully looked at him with confusion on her face. "What files?" Scully asked Fox.  Fox raised his head, "The files on one of our old cases. The one about the clones of the men, and my sister's clones." 

*switch to your place at this time idk how to even do this transition*

Opening your eyes all you saw was darkness. And all you could tell is that you were tied up, in a cold damp room. You were shaking from the cold, and you could hear your teeth chattering. You couldn't tell how big the room is, and that was scaring you.  Feeling claustrophobic is NOT a good feeling. Pulling your knees up to your chest, you felt like crying but you found some strength.  'Come one Y/N you're a strong woman. Pull yourself together.' After what felt like an hour, a door opened and poured light into the room. "You're going to tell us everything you know."

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Otonashi x reader: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember anything from angel beats

It all started when Y/N died. She woke up with no memories of her past life, or how she died. In this office filled with weird people, Y/N heard some of them talking about a person named "Angel". "Ahh so she has finally woke up. Meet your new god, human." A guy wearing a black hat with greenish hair said. Just then a guy with orange hair ran up in front of the green-haired guy, quickly bursting out "Sorry about Naoi. He can be a bit weird." Y/N looked around confused. 'These people act very weird.' Y/N thought to herself as a pink haired girl, and a blue haired guy started fighting. "You sing like a dying cat!" "No you're just stupid! I sing beautifully!"  
"This is so stupid..." Y/N heard a women's voice from a corner. As most of the people in the room were fighting, the purple haired girl at the desk got up and yelled at everyone. "HEY EVERYONE. SHUT UP. We have a new person yes I can see that, but I think we should know a little bit more about her. Also my name is Yuri." Y/N looked around the room slightly nervous, as she was going to speak in front of so many people. The room was dead silent, as Y/N got up off the floor she cleared her throat, ready to speak. "....H-hi. My name is Y/N." She stuttered out. The woman known now as Yuri, spoke up. "Okay Y/N. How would you like to join the SSS?" "The...the what?" Y/n spoke confused. "Hey! Maybe she is a spy for Angel!" A guy with dark purple hair yelled. He then ran up to Y/N poking his halberd into her mouth. "Noda! That is enough! You're scaring the poor girl!" The orange haired guy from before yelled at Noda. "He-he, sorry about Noda. He likes to threaten anyone who disrespects Yuri. By the way my name is Otonashi." Y/N noticed a huge guy... eating a bowl of rice. (IDK what else he would eat)   
She suddenly realized that everyone was holding weapons. "Oh I probably should introduce everyone." Otonashi started pointing everyone out, "The girl in the corner is Shiina." Y/N then heard a quiet hello from Shiina.. who was holding a broom up with one finger. "The guy with the computer is Takeyama." "I told you guys, call me Christ." "The guy eating is Matsushinta." No words from the big guy. "The girl yelling at the blue haired guy is Yui, and the blue haired guy is Hinata." All Y/N could notice was the devils tail coming from Yuis' behind. "The guy dancing is TK." Y/N then heard a "Wats up?" coming from TK. "Also the girl with the guitar is Iwasawa." "Hey Y/N how are you?" Iwasawa asked her. "...O-oh I'm- I'm fine." Y/N said quietly. "And then the guy in glasses is Takamatsu, also the guy with black hair holding a stick is Fujimaki." Otonashi finished proudly. "H-HEY YOU ASS THIS IS NOT A STICK! IT'S A KATANA!" Fujimaki yelled at Otonashi. "So anyway, you are probably wondering what our 'little' group is actually called." Yuri said to Y/N. She nodded her head, very curious about what the group name is.   
Yuri leaned in close to Y/N, whispering into her ear "Our group is called the Rebellion Against God." Yuri then stood up and ask Y/N "So what do you say? Do you wanna join us?" Y/N looked around her (e/c) eyes filled with confusion. Would she actually join? "I'll need some time to think about it." Y/N said as she got up. "Okay Iwasawa can you show her to a room?" Yuri asked said person. "Sure Yuri. Y/N follow me." Y/N did as told and started to follow Iwasawa. (ay I want the relationship to gradually grow, so they don't like each other......yet.)


	5. Otonashi x reader: part 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GREATEST MEMES

F/C= fav color SF/C= 2 fav color. F/F= fav fandoms and F/B= fav band

LAST TIME:

"I'll need some time to think about it." Y/N said as she got up. "Okay Iwasawa can you show her to a room?" Yuri asked said person. "Sure Yuri. Y/N follow me." Y/N did as told and started to follow Iwasawa.

AND SO IT CONTINUES:

As they opened to doors to the outside world, Y/N decided to ask Iwasawa some questions. "Hey Iwasawa, what exactly do the SSS do?......Also who else is here? Is it just us?" "We fight Angel. At least that's was Yuri calls the 'human'.... There's us, Angel, and some NPCs." "Oh. What are NPCs?" Y/N asked Iwasawa. "NPCs are Non Playable Characters." Y/N just nodded her head. They then reached to Girls Dorm. Since most of the rooms are used by NPCs, each SSS member would sometimes have to share a room. Both girls climbed the stairs, up to the 4th floor where Y/N's room is. "You'll be sharing a room with Yui. Is that okay?" Iwasawa said to Y/N. Said person nodded her head. Then asked "Isn't Yui, the one with pink hair?" Iwasawa nodded her head back. "Yeah.. I wish you good luck, she can be a bit loud." They then got to room 221. 

Both said their goodbyes, as Y/N entered her dorm, she was greeted by a bunch of Girls Dead Monster posters. She then noticed that Iwasawa was on every poster. Guessing that she must be a big fan, Y/N stepped carefully around some of the posters that were littering the floor. 'Wow, Yui sure needs to do some cleaning up' Y/N thought to her self. 

Looking around she spotted the kitchen, and the door to Yui's room. Y/N sat on the couch, as she didn't know which door lead to what room. Waiting for Yui to get to their 'shared' dorm, Y/N closed her E/C eyes and fixed her H/L H/C hair. Accidentally falling asleep, she knocked a few things off the couch. Yui walked in the door, as Y/N fell asleep. She stood there watching as some of her things fell off the couch. Walking over to Y/N, she shook her awake. "Huh.....? Oh...OH sorry Yui, I was kinda tired." Y/N yawned to the pink haired girl. "Hehe. That's okay! I should show you your room." "Yeah.. I guess." "Okay follow me!"  
Y/N and Yui crossed into the kitchen. "Your room is over by the bathroom." Yui said as she pointed to a door. "Yell if you need anything." Yui shouted as she ran to her room. Y/N opened the door, and looked around to find it painted F/C. And with her old SF/C bed sheets, and her F/F posters hung on the walls. Y/N found all her old clothing, and decided to put on a F/B shirt and some black shorts.

*TIMESKIP TO THE MORNING BROUGHT TO YOU BY: LASERCORN*

Y/N woke up to the shower runing. Deciding to get up, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she was dancing around the kitchen making sure nothing was burning, Yui came out of the bathroom in a new uniform. Surprised that Y/N was making breakfast Yui sat down at the table waiting for her to be done. After breakfast was made Y/N gave some to Yui. They both sat on the couch watching tv. Y/N got up and asked Yui "Do you have another uniform like that?" Yui shot up. "Of course! Does that mean you're joining?" Yui asked as she waved her arms in the air.  
Y/N nodded her head. Almost regretting her decision. She was thinking about this as she was sitting. 'God...am I really going to do this? I did just appear here yesterday....' "Y-yeah.... I guess I am." Y/N said quietly. She looked up to find Yui still bouncing around saying things like "Wait till everyone hears about the new member!" And "Otonashi will have to train you!" At hearing the last one Y/Ns cheeks go red. Yui stopped bouncing and stared at her. "......You like Otonashi don't you?" Yui questioned. Looking away from embarrssment, Y/N muttered "Like him? I barely even know him."  
But sadly it was too late, as for Yui started boncing around again. Too bad for Y/n as she will never hear the end of this. Or maybe she will never get her uniform...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
